


Pheromones

by orphan_account



Series: Lust [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha! Megan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Omega! Tobin, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When pheromones and sexual tension clash, Tobin and Megan can't help but meet in the middle.





	Pheromones

"You look absolutely sinful." A husky voice observed from the doorway of Tobin's bathroom as the omega stood in front of the sink brushing her teeth wearing only a sports bra and a pair of boyshorts preparing to go to bed after a long week of college classes and soccer only to find Pinoe standing in the bathroom doorway in a pair of tight jeans and a leather jacket. 

Tobin Heath, one of the very few omegas in her social circle, rolled her eyes at the comment because it was not the first time the alpha had said such a thing usually she would just laugh and then shoot a similar comment back at her but she could tell this wasn't one of those times as a thick waft of pheromones radiated off the older woman practically screaming her arousal filled Tobin's nose as her toned body began to react as heat began to pool in her center. 

"How can I look sinful? I'm only wearing a sports bra and boyshorts."

"You obviously don't know how you look in that sports bra and boyshorts."

"Perhaps you could enlighten me…alpha?"

"As if you don't know how you look right now, omega." 

"You're staring, Pinoe." Tobin retorted as she finished brushing her teeth then began to rinse her brush and then continued on to quickly gargle with some mouthwash keeping her eyes forward staring at herself in the mirror as the feeling of someone staring kept her on her toes though not so much that she noticed the leather cladded alpha had moved closer until the two were an arms-length apart. 

"Oh, I'm Pinoe now?"

"You've always been Pinoe."

"Yeah, but I've gotten used to hearing you call me alpha." 

"I only called you that once."

"The way your pretty mouth says it one can't help but want to hear it again." The alpha said huskily as she closed the distance between them and their mouths as the older woman took charge of the situation and began kissing her passionately it was common knowledge amongst friends and just about everyone who knows Megan Rapinoe that the woman with a butch haircut and cocky disposition was a known womanizer who doesn't care if her partner at the time is an alpha, beta or omega Tobin was beginning to understand what made Pinoe just so irresistible to other women.


End file.
